Jack Travis
Former Lieutenant Jack Edward Travis of the LAPD, was a brutal and corrupt police officer, and the main antagonist of the Warner Bros. 1992 film Lethal Weapon 3. He had a bad reputation and was brought up on charges pressed against him. One day, while Travis and a partner of his were on a stakeout, he disappeared while on the job for a cup of coffee and never came back, thus ending up going AWOL. He ended up becoming an illegal arms dealer on the black market; he used his still-valid access to the police storage to steal weapons and sell them on the street and the black market for profit. He also ran a construction company called Mesa Verde construction at Rancho Oroya. He and his gang used armor-piercing bullets, being classified by Martin Riggs and Roger Murtaugh as "Cop Killers". He was portrayed by Stuart Wilson. Personality Jack Travis is a arrogant and disrespectful former lieutenant of the LAPD, who went AWOL on his job and never returned. He became an ruthless criminal who is targeting LAPD Police officers and killing some instantly with armour piercing bullets. He doesn't show signs of remorse to some of his henchmen, including Smitty, who is just killed in cement by Travis and his henchmen at his building site. Physical appearance Jack Travis is a slender man with fair skin, dark grey hair and moustache and brown eyes. He usually wears a collared shirt with a tie and trousers. Role in the film Jack Travis was at the site of his new housing development in Rancho Oroya being built by MESA Construction with illegitimate money. He met up with his dealing partner Tyrone to discuss business and that he takes no failures or anyone who tries to double cross him. He calls over one of his henchmen, Smitty, telling him what's the matter with his actions. After a brief little chat, Hatchett throws Smitty into the pit and Travis orders him and another henchman to bury him up in cement where he suffocated and drowned. Travis later goes to the police station using his still valid ID pass, to visit Billy Phelps while covering up his face knowing there was a camera. Unfortunately, just like Smitty, because he failed his boss, Travis exchanges words with Billy, before and after shooting him in the sound proof questioning room with a silencer. However, Travis was unaware he was caught on a secret surveillance camera installed in the interrogation room by Internal Affairs, which Riggs, Murtaugh, and Leo Getz learn and find out he will be at a hockey game at The Forum. He is later seen sitting right by the penalty box in the Forum. He seems to enjoy the hockey game from where he is sitting cheering the LA Kings. Just then, the speaker's voice (Martin Riggs) can be heard all over the stadium, notifying everybody that Jack Travis is under arrest and the LAPD has surrounded the building. Travis makes his escape, almost running into two cops and being jumped by Leo. He is tackled onto the ice, and wrestles with Leo. Travis grabs his gun and shoots Leo in the forearm as a means of escape; nobody stops him, fearing their own lives. Back at the construction site, Travis later gets a phone call from Tyrone, regarding their deal in the arms dealership after his guns were confiscated by the cops and that they might come after him. After Hatchett passes the phone to Travis, Travis tells Tyrone to shut up and not back down on the deal now or else he'd make sure that only his dentist would identify his body. Tyrone tells Travis he'll need more ammunition, because he's out of business without it. Travis then tells him he will give him and his men more ammunition later. In the meantime, Travis kidnaps Captain Ed Murphy and tells him to drive to his secret underground subway hideout. He shows the Captain all around his place such as where he keeps his special armor piercing "cop killer" ammunition, before handcuffing him and leaving Hatchett to watch him, and then kill him afterwards. Finding out where Travis' armor piercing bullets are kept, Riggs and Murtaugh, together with Lorna Cole and rookie cop Officer Edwards begin a shootout in the underground subway of Los Angeles with Travis and his men. In the ensuing gunfight, Travis manages to kill Edwards with his armor piercing bullets. He then makes his escape with his trusty henchman in a white pickup truck. Riggs chases after them while Murtaugh and Cole wait for emergency help to come for Edwards. Captain Murphy manages to get away from Hatchett and kick him into the electrical circuit of the subway train tracks, thus electrocuting him and killing him in the process. Travis makes it out of the tunnel, but not without firing shots at Riggs, who catches up to him on a subway rail car. Thinking he has outran Riggs, Travis is pursued by him on a motorcycle and chases Travis all the way to the closed off construction on the highway bridge. But a tight turn from the wheel of his driver, the truck charges at Riggs and Travis fires multiple shots but fails to hit Riggs with them. He is able to escape without being pursued by the police. Later that night, Jack Travis is back in his trailer at the Rancho Oroya MESA housing construction site when he hears shots being fired at Capt. Murphy's car. Fortunately, he knows the cops are there and a gun battle ensues, as he loads his firearm with armor piercing ammunition. After Riggs sets the site on fire, Travis shows up in the blaze and shoots repeatedly at Lorna Cole, seemingly killing her, but she survived having on two bulletproof vests, thus stopping the armor-piercing bullets. Riggs then fights Travis in the burning household, but Travis manages to pummel him easy. As the ground collapses, Riggs is injured and Travis kicks him in the back and taunts him. He then hops on a mini-digger to squish Riggs right in front of him. Just when it looked like Riggs was about to be killed by Travis, Murtaugh tosses Riggs a 9mm MAC-11 machine pistol filled with "cop killer" bullets, and Riggs shoots at the plow, which goes through the metal and hits Jack Travis. Though he doesn't die right away, he lifts up his head to see Riggs and tells him with his last words "Go to hell, Riggs," to which Riggs replies to him "You first." Riggs then lifts Travis' foot off of the brake lever allowing the digger to head into the fiery housing development, taking Travis with it, thus incinerating him. Quotes *Hi, Billy. bullets at Billy Bye, Billy. to make sure he is dead See ya, Billy. *Now we got a relationship we can build on. his henchman Smitty knocked out and thrown in the cement pit and buried. *Go to hell, Riggs. words before his death and Riggs replies "You first." Category:Characters Category:Lethal Weapon characters Category:Humans Category:Live-action characters Category:Males Category:Police officers Category:Main antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Criminals